


Flying

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BAMF John, Sherlock Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John deduces that Sherlock has been an idiot. With hints of ACD canon "A Case of Identity" and lashings of The Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

“Sherlock, what’s going on? Before the case you were going on about flying over the rooftops hand in hand looking in on people, and now you’re behaving like some heartbroken fangirl. And when I got here you were asleep. You never sleep during a case. What’s gotten into you?” John paused, open-mouthed, as Sherlock—as in _Sherlock Holmes,_ consulting detective and self-proclaimed sociopath—suddenly looked guilty. Guilty? The doctor pounced, grabbing the younger man’s thin wrists. “What _has_ gotten into you? You cooked something up, didn’t you? There were test tubes and beakers all over the place.”  
  
“Not exactly.”  
  
“So what, exactly?”  
  
“Don’t go all army captain on me, John.”  
  
“No, this is me going all doctor on you, you idiot. Did you inject something?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Maybe?”  
  
“Well, I might have developed a variation on something.”  
  
“On what? I’m losing my patience.” John twisted one of the thin wrists.  
  
“Ow!”  
  
“Tell me what you did or it’s down to the surgery for blood tests, you wanker!”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Then tell me!”  
  
“That little cocktail I was treated to when we were in The Woman’s house?”  
  
John remembered vividly dealing with a dazed, uncoordinated detective. Granted, the situation had resulted in some great videos, but... “Are you mad? Do you know how much _work_ it was dragging your unresponsive arse back from Belgravia?!”  
  



End file.
